Demon of the Night
by Templar's Creed
Summary: Men and woman are dying by unknown causes. The undead hunts John McClain and his family.
1. The Undead

**Chapter One: The Undead**

Falling…

Wind…

Sickening Crack…

Pain…

Darkness…

The air in the room reeked of death. Long silver tables lay scatter across the room. Thin white sheets spread over the tables with dead bodies beneath them. A small lamp hung from the ceiling rocked back in fourth soundlessly.

The large steel door opened to the lab with a low creak. An old mousy looking man wearing a white lab coat came hurrying into the room, slamming the doors behind him and locking it. He marched over to one of the silver tables in the corner of the room. He ripped off the white sheet to revealing a body that was pale and limp from being dead a couple of hours.

The man took out his clip board and began scribbling notes. Once done he pulled a small cart towards him that held multiple silver scalpels and a little tape record. He picked up the small recorder and hiy play.

"Subject is male, name Hans Gruber, still pending until further notice. Height 6'3 and weight is 180 pounds. Subject was dropped from a thirty story building result instant death. Has been dead for 24 hours; has broken bones in his spinal cord, both legs and arms."

The man moved around the table to stand by the left side of the body. He gently lifted the arm lightly running his hand up and down the limb. The man frowned. He placed the arm down and moved the other side of the table. He ran his hand over the right arm. His frown deepened and his face screwed up in confusion. He quick moved over to both the legs and ran his hands over them as well.

"This is impossible" the man breathed. "The subject's bones in both arms and legs have completely reknitted themselves. All broken bones are healed."

The man moved the light closer to the patient's bare chest. "The gunshot wound appears to be completely healed as well. "

The man stood there staring at the body completely lost. He couldn't believe his findings. This man was dead and his wounds were healed and had healed in 24 hours. That was not humanly possible. He ran his hand through his damp pepper and salt hair and rubbed his eyes.

"No one is going to believe me." The man turned his back on the dead body and headed to retrieve his camera so he could take pictures of his extraordinary findings.

The man had his back to the bodies in the other room. The body of Hans Gruber lay at the end of the room. Hans' body was cold, wet with water. He had been in the freezer for the past day and the ice was beginning to melting off his skin.

Hans slowly opened his eyes which were a pure violent. He turned his head and saw the doctor had his back to him. Hans sat up from the table and placed his bare feet on the cold floor. He walked across the room slowly. Hans stood two feet away from the man.

The man in the white lab coat turned around and was about to go back to the table but stopped dead. He saw a naked man stand in front of him. A very naked dead man to put it in better terms. Hans smirked at him showing his sharp long white fangs.

The man never even got a chance to scream as the supposed dead man lunged at him. All that could be heard from outside of the lab was a low choking noise and blood spattering on the walls and floor as human flesh was being ripped open.


	2. The Paper

**Chapter Two: The Paper**

John McClain sat on the sofa reading the newspaper. He was scanning through the sport section when he came across an interesting story at the bottom of the page. There was a black and white picture of a man. He had glasses and a beard and looked to be around his fifties. The headline said "Man Murdered at Local Coroner's Office" McClain began to read through it story.

"Hey, honey come here and look at this" McClain yelled to Holly who was in the kitchen. She came into the room holding a dish towel in her hand and a white plate in the other.

"What is it?" she asked sounding like she didn't want to be disturbed.

"Come and take a look" McClain said waving her over. Holly rolled her eyes and dragged herself over to the couch and plopped down next to her husband. McClain passed the newspaper over to her and pointed to the part where he wanted her to read.

She read it. "It says here that Hans Gruber body disappeared. That was the man who was the head of the terrorist group you took down. Someone stole his body?"

"Maybe one on his men broken in, killed someone on the staff and took the body" McClain suggested.

"I thought you killed them all."

"No there was two sent to jail; but I'm pretty sure I got them all."

Holly shrugged her shoulders and placed the paper on the coffee table. "Don't worry about it. Let LAPD deal with it; now come and help me with the dishes. Ever since I had to get rid of Paulina I have so much work to do."

"You had to fire her she let that news reported in house to interview our children."

"I know, but it makes so much more work for me."

"I'm here and I'll help you. At least you won't have to be back to work for a while."

Holly sighed. "Yeah there looking for a replacement for Mr. Takagi."

"Don't trouble yourself everything will get back to normal soon. Come on" McClain said leading her back into the kitchen. "Let me help you finish these dishes. News Years is only a few days away."


	3. Blood Lust

**Chapter Three: Blood Lust**

The vampire strolled through the dark abandoned streets of LA. Ever since Hans Gruber escape from the coroner's office he was out for more blood, that doctor hadn't satisfied his thirsted. He walked down the street lost in thought. How could he lose to a stupid moral as John McClain? Maybe if he hadn't hired a group of humans to work with he would have gotten the job done. Then before he knew a New York cop had showed up and ruined everything. The cop had killed most of his men and he himself had been shot and dropped out of a window. The only reason he had survived was because of his vampirism.

Hans walked by a pitch black alleyway. He kept going having no reason to stop. All of a sudden he heard multiple foots steps coming up behind him. A group of four young men ran up to him forming a ring around him, blocking his path.

"Late to be walking around alone isn't?" the leader said smirking.

Hans didn't say anything but tried to step past them but the man blocked his path.

"Where you going so fast, I'm not done talking to you" the man teased.

Hans kept his eyes on the group watching them careful. The three men that stood behind him pulled out long chains and a bat. The leader took out a knife and held it up.

"Now let's hand that wallet over."

Hans glared at him stoned face and finally answered. "Come and get it" he taunted them.

The leader signaled his men to take him. The men moved a forward two man swinging their chains and the one with the bat hit it on his hand repeatedly. The leader stood back to watch with excitement plastered on his face. The men with the chains ran forward swinging it at Hans. He ducked easily and with lightning speed, grabbed both of the chains and hit the men in the face. They fell back holding their abused skin.

The third man ran forward bat at the ready but his froze in midair as Hans stopped him with a hand around his throat. Hans open his mouth and his two front crannies length into fangs. The man with bat tried to get away but Hans held him down. Hans bit into the man's throat and his body went limp. The other two men on the ground got up and ran. Hans dropped the dead body and turned back to the leader.

The leader was standing there in shock staring at his man's blood dripping from the vampire's mouth. The leader took off running for his life down the alleyway. As he ran he kept looking behind him to see if he was being followed. He didn't see anything so he turned back to the front.

He stopped dead in his track as the vampire appeared right in front of him. The leader turned around to run back the other way but the vampire was in front of him again. The last sound the thief made was a piercing scream echoing through the chilly night.


	4. Searching

**Chapter Four: Searching **

The next night after the sun went down Hans took to the streets. He stacked the city of L.A. again but this time; he needed information and needed it now. He had a lead to where he could find out where John McClain and his family lived. All he had to do was fine and get a certain reported to talk.

He stopped in front a 10 story building. Hans stepped up to the clear double door and reached out a pale hand to open it, but they were locked. He moved back and looked up at the building staring at the many windows that lined it. Two little locked doors weren't going to stop him from getting in.

Richard Thornburg was at his desk scribbling on a piece of paper. He had been writing on that sheet for the past six minutes, when he crumbed up and threw it on the floor, with rest of the twenty sheets. He scratched his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He was beyond frustrated now, it was two o'clock in the morning and he still didn't have a story.

Everyone in the building had gone home for the night. The place was dark accepted for the little lamp on top of his small desk. Thornburg decided to give it ten more minutes before he called it a night. He pulled up out another white crisp paper and began to write again. He had half a page and was re-reading it over when he heard something. He head jerked up from his paper and scanned the dark room. He saw nothing so he when back to what he was doing.

While he was reading he saw this paper was no good either, so Thornburg ripped into tiny little pieces and let them fall to the floor. He began gathering his things when he thought he heard a door creek open. He looked around again but didn't see anything. He quickly grabbed the rest of his things and headed to the door. He turned the door handled and stepped out into the corridor. It was dark only the windows on both sides of the hallway reflected light. At the end of the hallway the door was open showing another dark room. Thornburg walked down the hall. While he was walking a dark figure glided across the floor in the other room and disappeared. Thornburg jumped back dropping his things. He was leaning against the wall catching his breath staring intently at the other room to see if anything was there. When he finally got control over himself and quickly gathered his thing his eyes never leave the room just in case.

"Alright you got me?" Thornburg yelled into the darkness. "Jokes over you can come out now."

He paused listening to see if he could hear anything but nothing happened. He slowly moved forward watching everything. He was almost to the door when he stopped. He could hear a hissing sound behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He slowly turned around. All Thornburg saw was a dark shadow figure race forward, a hand wrapped around his throat and he was slammed into the wall. His feet were dangled a foot off the ground and he was pressed hard into the wall.

When Thornburg's vision cleared he saw a man holding him up by his throat. He had red glowing eyes and sharp fangs.

"Richard Thornburg" the man said slowly. "I've been looking for you."

"What are you and what do you want with me" Thornburg choked out.

"You were the man reporting at the Nakatomi Plaza on Christmas Eve. I want information on John McClain."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hans narrowed his eyes and tighten the pressure around Thornburg's neck. "Don't play dumb with me. I remember you on the tv you're the one who went to McClain's house and interviewed his children."

Thornburg took a good looked at them man in front of him and his eyes widen in shock. "You! Y-your the terrorist leader who was at the plaza. The FBI said you were dead."

"I don't care what the FBI said. All I want from you is McClain home address."

"I-if I give you his address will you let me live?"

Hans thought about it for a moment. He let go of Thornburg's neck who dropped to the floor. "Yes I'll let you live if you give me the right information."

Thornburg nodded and picked up his black brief case off the floor. He quickly searched through it and pulled out a file. He handed over the file which Hans snatched. Hans looked through the file and smiled and placed it in his coat.

"You may go" Hans whispered.

Thornburg didn't need to be told twice. He didn't even bother with the rest of his things that were scattered around the ground. He quickly sprinted down the hall to the elevator. The door open and he hurried inside. When the door closed Thornburg leaned again the elevator wall and breathed a sigh of relief. He watched the number flash finally after forty seconds he reaching the ground floor. The elevator door open and Thornburg went to step out but stopped when he saw Hans Gruber standing there hands in his coat pockets.

"I-I-I though you said you were going to let me live" Thornburg stammered.

Hans laughed and stepped forward. "You actually believed that. Of course I'm not going to let you live. So you can run and tell McClain about me."

"No never. I won't please don't kill me I won't say a thing" he said quickly.

He had nowhere to go, he was trapped. Hans was standing right in front of him blocking his escape. "That cannot be done."

"No please spear me I won't tell, please, please." The elevator doors closed trapping Thornburg and Hans together.

Five minutes later the doors once again opened and Hans stepped out. Thornburg's body was left in the corner. His eyes where wide open frozen in a terrified position. Blood dripped from his slightly open mouth and the skin was ripped open at the base of his neck. The elevator door closed for the last time leaving the building in utter airy silence.


	5. Death Of Family Members

**Chapter Five: Death of Family Members**

Holly was in the living room cleaning up after her small children. She had just put them to bed for the night after a long day of fun. Her husband wasn't here; he had gone out with his retired officer friend for the day. Holly walked over to the kitchen to throw some thrash away when she tripped over one of her son's toys. She grumbled to herself and rubbed her aching foot. She snatched up her son's toy and threw it in the toy chest. She finished up cleaning the house and sat down to watch late night television until she retired for the evening.

She had been watching tv for about an hour when she felt a cold breeze run through the room. She got up from the sofa to see where the breeze was coming from. She followed the cold air to the front hallway. The window stood wide open, the air blowing the blue curtains. Holly pushed the curtains aside and shut and locked the window firmly.

She was walking by her children's when she thought she heard a noise. She opened the door to the room and peered inside. She didn't find anything out of place, her children were fast asleep. She closed the door quietly so she wouldn't wake them and headed back to the living room.

She reclaimed her spot on the sofa once more and resumed watching tv; but thirty minutes later she felt the same old cold breeze run through the house. Holly got up again and shut the window. She stood there perplex. How was the window getting open? At first she thought it was her kids playing tricks, but that wasn't possible they weren't strong enough to open the window.

She shook her head and went to the kitchen to make herself a snack. Holly heard a noise behind her. She wheeled around. The plate that head had been holding slipped from her grasp and fell to the hardwood floor and shattered. Holly couldn't move as fear gripped her. The figure slowly walked towards her and reached out a hand.

Holly stiffed at his cold fingers touched her face. "H-h-how?" she whispered.

Hans eyes turned violent and his fangs extended out. Holly's eyes widen and she took a step back hit the counter. Hans moved forward too. Holly brushed her hand against the counter top her fingers reaching the hilt of a kitchen knife. She grabbed on to it and hid it behind her back waiting to strike.

"Where is your husband Mrs. McClain?"

Holly didn't say anything. Hans became angry with the lack of her response. He lunged forward and pinned her against the counter. At that moment Holly took the opportunity to strike him with the knife. She thrust the knife downward close to his shoulder and neck but he caught her hand easily. He gripped her arm tightly making drop the knife to the floor.

"Oh, no you don't Mrs. McClain."

She tried to push him off her but it didn't work he was way too strong. He grabbed her by the hair exposing her neck. Hans ran his finger up and down the vein of her neck.

"Because of your husband, you and your family now have to suffer". He didn't hold back when his teeth sank into her throat.


	6. Revenge

**Chapter Six: Revenge **

John McClain walked into his house. He was quiet walking around, it was late and he didn't want to wake anyone. It was dark in the room and he went over to the kitchen and flipped on the lights. The kitchen brightened up so he could see. What caught him off ground was the smell. He sniffed the air trying to figure out what it was.

It smelled like blood. He stepped over to sink and felt something slippery under his shoes. He looked down. On the floor was a puddle of blood slowly flowing on the floor. McClain stepped around the counter and looked down to see where the blood was coming from. He stood there staring down at the floor in disbelief. McClain dropped to his knees and picked up his wife and cuddled her body to his chest. He saw the blood that dripped from her neck. He check to see if she was alive but he saw that she wasn't.

McClain let the tears fall from his eyes as he laid his wife back on the floor. He got up and ran to his children's room. He ripped the door open and peered inside. Laying on top of the beds was his son and daughter lay just like their mother in the kitchen blood all over the sheets. He ran back to the living room to call 911 but when he picked up the phone there no dial tone.

In the corner of the living room a lamp was turned revealing a man sitting there. The man sat in a black leather love seat. He was wearing a black suit and red it with a white shirt underneath.

"Hello Office John McClain of the New York Police Department" Hans Gruber spoke softly. McClain stood very still, taking in the appearance of who was standing in front of him.

"It can't be" McClain stated. "I killed you."

Hans chuckled. "You through you did, but you can clear see I'm sitting right here." McClain's shock finally passed and he reached for his gun, but he came up empty handed.

"Looking for this?" Hans said holding up McClain's firearm.

"You killed my family" he yelled stepping forward.

Hans laughed again. "You state the obvious Mr. McClain." He stood up and began walking around the living his eyes piecing in to McClain's green ones.

"Why?"

"Why did I kill your family? Because of you Mr. McClain because you."

McClain clenched his teeth together standing there shoulders squared and ready to attack at any moment.

"How does it feel to be the instrument that led to his own families' destruction? If you hadn't interfered back a Nakatomi Plaza maybe you wouldn't be in this situation you find yourself in right now."

McClain screamed and leaped across the room and hurled himself at Hans. Hans backhand McClain who flew back across the room hit the far wall. Hans creep over to McClain and stood over him. Hans grabbed him by his shirt and hauled McClain to his feet. McClain and Gruber stared into each other eyes. Green met Hazel but then it changed. McClain watched as Hans smirked at him and his eyes turned a blood red and his teeth extended into fangs.

"Now you understand why I survived that fall. Never mess with a vampire." Hans took McClain and through him into the coffee table.

By the time McClain recovered he found himself alone. McClain sank to his knees and starting sobbing, the realization becoming known to him. Hans had let him live so he could suffer with the guilt of the one who was responsible for getting his family killed.

Hans Gruber had gotten his revenge.

**The End **


End file.
